Violet's Journey
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: This is the story about Paul's little sister and how she starts her journey... Dawn and Paul travell with her... Ikarishipping, contestshipping, redvineshipping, and pokeshipping... please be nice
1. The Beggining

Violet's Journey

**Hey welcome to Violet's Journey I chose the name Violet because of my poll.**

**Violet: 3**

**Emma: 1**

**Tori: 1**

**Bailey: *sobs* 0**

**I might have her friends be Emma and Bailey and her rival Tori but I don't know yet.**

**Anyways I do not own pokemon that is really sad.**

"Vi! Vi! Violet Wake up!" Reggie said to his little sister. Paul is 16, Reggie is 23, and Violet is 10. **(A.N. Youngest of 3 only girl I know what that's like but I have 5 older brothers I know its sad for my dateing life.) **Reggie was desperately trying to wake up his baby sister. "ok if you don't wake up then I guess I will have to eat you French toast." **(Yay my favorite breakfast food!) **Reggie smirked at this knowing that that would get her up.

" NO NO NO NO NO REGGIE DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY FRENCH TOAST THAT IS MY FRENCH TOAST NOT YOURS!" Violet screamed. She has plum hair just like her brothers and violet colored eyes. She wears a black denim mini skirt with purple leggings and a purple halter top with a heart shaped clip at the top she also wears a black denim short sleeved jacket and her hair is in the style of tsunade's hair off of Naruto (look at the picture and you will understand). "Morning Paul, morning Reggie yum, Reggie your French toast is always amazing." She said while taking a huge bite in the delicious breakfast food.

" Thank you Violet. Also are you ready to start your Journey?" Reggie asked while setting a plate of French toast in front of Paul. "I know that yesterday you couldn't even sleep because you were so excited."

" Yep I'm super excited." Violet was beaming with pure joy written all over her face. She looked over at Paul and asked him "So are you going to be traveling with your girlfriend?" She asked it in a teasing fashion and smirked in victory when she saw him blush, but that was cut short when she saw him smirk right back at her. "W-What's with the smirk?"

"To answer your first question yes I am going to be traveling with Dawn." (YAY IKARISHIPPING!) He then turned back around and smirked "and I'm also traveling with you"

"WHAT! I don't need a babysitter as you can see I'm not a baby anymore and I can handle myself." She said with a hump sound 'I don't need my overprotective brother to look out for me'

"Sorry, but we've already made the decision, and I would feel a whole lot better if I knew Paul was with you." Reggie said with a big grin on his face.

"Fine I will go with Dawn and Paul." Violet looked defeated, but then she got really happy and said "come on Paul let's go meet Dawn and get my first pokemon!." Violet grabbed one last piece of French toast and stuck it in her mouth while she ran to the back door.

" Paul what pokemon are you taking?" Reggie asked while picking up the dirty dishes and carrying them to the sink.

"Weavile, Umbreon, Gallade, and Torterra. I am planning on catching some more pokemon while I'm with Dawn and Violet." Paul had a piece of bacon in his hand while he followed his little sister out the door. Ever since Paul and Dawn started dating he became a whole lot nicer to his pokemon and is not as cold hearted as he was back when he was 11.

***In twinleaf town with Dawn***

" So Dawn what Pokemon are you taking on your journey with Paul and Violet?" Her mother Johanna asked while giving Dawn a new contest dress. It was black and purple and it was strapless that was short in the front and long in the back. Dawn's outfit was a little bit different She had on black boots with purple socks and she had on the little dress he always wears, but instead of pink it was Purple. (My favorite color is purple)

"Lopunny, Espeon, Gardevouir, and Empoleon.i'm going to catch more." Dawn was getting ready to go to Sandgem town and meet Violet and Paul there.

"Ok honey just be careful alright." Johanna said.

"No need to worry mom."

"But that's when I worry the most!" Johanna screamed as she watched her daughter leave on yet another journey.

***Sandgem town with Dawn, Violet, and Paul***

"Welcome. Its good to see you 2 again Paul, Dawn." The professor said. He then focused his attention on Violet. Are you ready to get your first pokemon?"

"Yes sir I'm ready." Violet said as she saw the professor bring in a purple Pokedex, 5 empty pokeballs, and 3 starter pokemon for her to choose from.

" Do you know what pokemon you want?" The professor asked her with a big smile on his face.

" Yes sir I choose chimchar." Violet said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok here is your Pokedex, your pokeballs and here is your new chimchar please take good care of your pokemon."

" I will don't worry professor. Com on Dawn, Paul let's go." Violet said as she dragged Dawn and Paul off into the woods.

Paul looks at dawn and askes her "Do you have everything?"

"No need to worry Paul." Dawn said with a huge grin on her face.

" That's when I worry the most." Paul said while he leans down to kiss her on the check.

**There's my first chapter please review.**


	2. The First Capture

**Chapter 2: First capture**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon i own violet**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. ?**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**4. Gallade**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

* * *

***Last Time***

"Do you have everything?"

"No need to worry Paul." Dawn said with a huge grin on her face.

" That's when I worry the most." Paul said while he leans down to kiss her on the check.

* * *

*NOW*

" Hey Paul were are we going?" Violet asked as she was walking along-side Her big brother and his girlfriend.

"We are going to Jubilife City for Dawn's contest." Paul said to his little sister while wraping his arm around Dawn's waist.

"Ok" There was a long silence when Violet saw something moveing in the bushes. out it came in the middle of the road looking beaten and scared. It was so cute! Violet pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon for information.

_**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.**_

"Hey there cutie what happened to you." Violet said with compasion in her voice.

Apparently the Absol could hear the passion and careing in her voice because it went straight to her and rubbed its head against her leg. suddenly a whole bunch of beedrill came out and started to attack the Absol. Violet picked Absol up and started running Paul. and Dawn right behind her.

" Paul do something now." Violet yelled at her big brother while still clutching Absol to her chest.

"Me why should i do something" Paul said while running away from the Bedrill and Dawn by her side.

"Because your the big brother so there for its your job to protect your little sister and girlfriend not the other way around." Violet scremaed at paul as she carried Absol in a narrow looking cave; Dawn right behind her while Paul stayed behind to handel the Beedrill.

"Fine. Gallade stand by for battle." The Blade pokemon popped out and awaited its orders.

"Use Fire Punch now." Gallade did as it was told and swiftly got rid of all the Beedrill.

"Thank you Paul." Violet said while carrying the injured Absol. "Hey Absol do you want to come with me?"

"Ab?Ab Absol sol." It said happily as it nodded its head yes.

" Ok go pokeball."

*wiggle*

*wiggle*

*wiggle*

*click*

"Yes i just caught me an Absol." Violet said joyfully while happily picking up her Absol." Now let's go to a pokemon center to get Absol all better."

"Hey Paul its getting dark don't you think we should rest for the night." Dawn said looking over at her boyfriend.

" Yea we will eat and and camp out tonight and tommorrow head out to Jubilife" Paul said with a smirk.

* * *

^they have all the pokemon out^

" Hey Chimchar this is our new friend Absol Absol this is Chimchar the starter pokemon i got from proffesor Rowen." Violet said as she pulled out a super potion from her pouch and gave it to Absol making him feel a little bit better.

* * *

^they are about to go to bed^

Violet walks to their campsite and sees a disguted site... well to her.

"EWWWW Paul stop smooching on Dawn and go to bed. I don't need to be traumitized right before i go to bed.

Paul and Dawn break apart and blush.

"Goodnight Dawn. Goodnight Best brother in the world." Violet said nervously on the last part as she saw Paul giving her one of those famouse glares that said go-to-bed-now-or-else." I love you."

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to update i am in college now so it is frustraiting to focus on this and college i will try to update when ever i get the chance.**_

Please read and Review

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**4. Gallade**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**Thanks for your time and paitence**

**~Gothicsasuhina201218**


	3. A landslide in Jubilife and the Perv

**Chapter 3: a landslide in Jubilife and the creepy Perv**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon i own violet and any other charecters that i created**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

* * *

***Last Time***

Violet walks to their campsite and sees a disguted site... well to her.

"EWWWW Paul stop smooching on Dawn and go to bed. I don't need to be traumitized right before i go to bed.

Paul and Dawn break apart and blush.

"Goodnight Dawn. Goodnight Best brother in the world." Violet said nervously on the last part as she saw Paul giving her one of those famouse glares that said go-to-bed-now-or-else." I love you."

* * *

*NOW*

It was an early, chilly morning when i woke up. I got out of the tent and saw Dawn cooking some eggs and Paul was getting the pokemon food out for the pokemon.

"Good morning Dawn, Paul. Dawn are you ready for your pokemon contest?" I asked as i got a bite of eggs and let my Absol and Chimchar out to eat.

"No need to worry i am all ready." Dawn said while giving us a huge shining grin.

"em em empoleon." Empoleon said as it sweat dropped.

"We agree that's when i worry the most to." I said while putting my attention back on my eggs.

" Hey Paul i want to catch a new pokemon... i want a grass type." Dawn said as she smiled brightly and just as she said that a wild Cherubi came out in the open. Talk about a lucky coincidence.

**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. Cherubi's attached small ball holds the nutrients needed for its evolution.**

"Ahhhh i want it! Go Lopunny use icebeam." The rabbit did as she was told. weavile was watching her with awe and love in his eyes. The wild Cherubi dodged and used Energy Ball.

"Watch out Dawn that's energy ball." Paul said while helping out his girlfriend.

" Ok. Lopunny dodge and use dizzy punch then use icebeam." The Rabbit obeyed and did as it was told. The wild Cherubi was very weak at that point so Dawn decided that it was the perfect oppertunity to catch it. "Go pokeball."

*wiggle*

*wiggle*

*wiggle*

*click*

"YES I JUST CAUGHT A CHERUBI!" Dawn was very excited about her catching a grass type pokemon. Paul went over to her and gave her a huge hug and kiss. 'GROSS'

"Hellow little sister right here so stop makeing out with Dawn and let's go you dan't want to corrupt my mind would you? I asked smirking.

"Yea your right so let's go to Jubilife." He said in his protective big brother voice that said i-don't-want-her-to-kiss-a-boy-because-i-would-probably-beat-the-shit-out-of-him voice. i sweat dropped.

* * *

*Jubilife contest* (i know i'm lazy)

"Hello and welcome to the Jubilife pokemon contest."Marian said." Now here is our 1st entry and here she is." Dawn came out in her pretty purple and black dress. What was funny is that I had to close Paul's mouth that was dragging the floor.

"Go Espeon." The Purple dog like creature came out and hollered its name. "Use morning sun now use psybeam then psycic." It was very pretty it was shinig from the morning sun and the psybeam's color was being controlled by psycic that combined with morning sun made a beautiful aurora.

* * *

*the score*

Dawn made it. I walked in on Paul giving Dawn another kiss 'YUCK' I have got to stop walking in on them smooching.

* * *

Dawn was good she made it all the way to the finals. Now it was Dawn against some guy named Recardo that kept on flirting with Dawn it was hilariouse seeing Paul becomeing into overprotective boyfriend mode. Every time he flirted with Dawn Paul's eye would twitch or he would let out a deep growl. It was hilariouse.

"Alright it is time for the final battle with Dawn and Recardo 5 minutes on the clock and begin" Marian Said.

"Wooper Go! Go! Go!" Recardo said whilewinking at Dawn. Both me and Paul saw Dawn visibly shiver and I looked at Paul's face was red with fury.

**Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid.**

"Cherubi spotlight!" Dawn said while throwing her newly caught pokemons pokeball into the air and releaceing the cute cherry pokemon.

"Cherubi use Razorleaf then use energy ball." The leaves danced around the energy ball and made contact with wooper's small body.

"Wooper use mud sport." The weirdo said while looking at Dawn with admieration in his gaze. 'GAG'

"Cherubi use solarbeam!" The clock was at :48 and Dawn's points was half empty while creepy 's points was just a little below Dawn's.

:10

:09

:08

:07

:06

:05

:04

:03

:02

:01

:00

"That's it time's up and the winner of the Jubilife is... Wow by only 3 points ahead the winner is Dawn." Marian said

* * *

Dawn met us outside and we started toward's orbergh city for mine and Paul's gym battle when all of a sudden That creepy coordinator Recardio came out.

"Hello Dawn that was really good so will you be my girlfriend." I had to hold Paul back from pulverizeing the creepy boy.

"No!" Dawn said while turning her back to him

"But why not" He was starting to get angry because he got shot down.

"Because" She said while walking over to Paul and putting her arm around Paul "I already have a boyfriend and even if i didn't i would rather stay single than date you." Paul just laughed at that.

I made the mistake of laughing because when he looked to see who giggled he looked at me with hearts in his eyes. ' Hell no that is just plain gross'

"What are you stareing at." I said he still didn't answer and i started to get really annoyed. I was just about to make a remark when he said something that made my eye twitch, Paul with a face so red with anger it would put a tomato to shame and Dawn just hid knoing what would happen next.

"Hey Pretty girl why don't you travel around with me and become my girlfriend. You are way better looking then Dawn." He said while trying to make a move on me.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND HELL NO! YOU BETTER LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BEFORE MY BIG BROTHER TEARS YOU APART!" This guy was insane.

"Well were is this so called big brother i don't see the weakling anywere he's probably weak so come on sweet thang and be my girlfriend." 'oh boy Paul was seriously going to kill him now.'

"What if i told you my big brother was Paul Shinji?" I smirked as i saw his face pale. He slowly looked over at Paul and gulped and nearly pissed his pants.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean t-t-that y-y-your brother i-i-is P-P-P-Pa..." He couldn't finish before I cut him off

"Violet Shinji Younger sister to Paul and Reggie Shinji. Oh and did i mention out of my 2 brother Paul is the most protective." I said

"Y-Y-Your lying you just want to tease me that was not very nice baby." He was about to kiss me when he was forcefully grabed by Paul.

" You listen and you listen good. You better stay away from both my girlfriend and my baby sister or else i won't be so nice and let you leave with out damage do you understand me." Paul said all this threw gritted teeth and his face was red in anger.

"I h-h-hear you." When he was let go he got a few feet away from us and yelled out "But that doesen't mean i have given up on winnig their hearts one of you beautiful girls will be mine." and with that he ran off.

" Paul what ever you do don't leave me alone he might try to kidnap me." I was visibly shuddering in Paul's arms.

"Don't worry baby sis i won't and i won't leave you Dawn." Paul said while hugging both of us close to him.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get our gym badges!" but little did they know they were being watched.

"Soon i will have my purple haired beauty. I just have to get her alone. now that will be a problem." A dark figure said.

* * *

**Violet: Why! did you put a pervert in this story and that he was after me and Dawn.**

**Paul: *EYE TWITCH***

**Me: Because it show's how over protective Paul is and how much he cares for you.**

**Violet: FINE!**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

**Thanks for your time and paitence**

**~Gothicsasuhina2012**


	4. The eggscovery tribulation

**Chapter 4: The eggscovery tribulation**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon i own violet and any other charecters that i created**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**3. ?**

**4.?**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

* * *

***Last Time***

" You listen and you listen good. You better stay away from both my girlfriend and my baby sister or else i won't be so nice and let you leave with out damage do you understand me." Paul said all this threw gritted teeth and his face was red in anger.

"I h-h-hear you." When he was let go he got a few feet away from us and yelled out "But that doesen't mean i have given up on winnig their hearts one of you beautiful girls will be mine." and with that he ran off.

" Paul what ever you do don't leave me alone he might try to kidnap me." I was visibly shuddering in Paul's arms.

"Don't worry baby sis i won't and i won't leave you Dawn." Paul said while hugging both of us close to him.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get our gym badges!" but little did they know they were being watched.

"Soon i will have my purple haired beauty. I just have to get her alone. now that will be a problem." A dark figure said.

* * *

*NOW*

" Man that guy was creepy next time i see him I will probably burn him to a crisp." I Said as i thought about what happened with mister creepy.

" If he ever gets near you or Dawn again i am probably going to kill him." Paul said while his eye was twitching slightly.

"Ok guys lets stop talking about the creep ok... I mean we have to get to Orburg city and get Violet's gym battle. ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Dawn said while dragging Paul and me to the forest.

"W-W-W-Wait Dawn slow down please." I stuttered I was looking at Paul and I saw that he was smirking. "Paul what's so funny." I said while looking back to my brothers crazy girlfriend.

"The fact that Dawn was so quiet a minute ago and now she is all hyper and loud." Paul said with a bigger smirk on his face.

I just looked at my big brother like he was crazy. " I think she's just happy that she got her 1st ribbon.

*meanwhile some were in the bushes*

"Soon my purple haired beauty I will have you. Ok Muk let's follow her carefully." The mysteriouse weirdo said while he was spying behind a tree.

" MUK MUK MUK" It said as it followed its master.

*With Violet and the gang*

"PAUUUULLL! Are we there yet?! My feet are starting to get blisters." Dawn said as she looked towards my brother with big open eyes.

"Not yet we will be there in about 20 minutes." Paul said as he looked towards the road.

Suddenly I spotted something in the grass so I went over there and decided to check it out." Hey guys look its a pokemon egg. I am keeping it. Who knows what pokemon could be inside." I said as I gently took the blue and black colored egg into my arms. "I wonder what type it will be?" I thought outloud.

"Who knows but thats the best part the surprise and the mysteries." Dawn said as she continued to go forward to the orburg gym.

"ok ok let's go." Paul said as he impatiently went infront of both me and Dawn in order to get there faster.

* Back to the stalker*

" So my purple haired princess is heading toward Orburg to have a gym battle what a coincedence so am I and it looks like she has herself an egg." He was starting to get obsesed and crazier than usual. " Now how to get her alone?"

* Back to our heroes*

" Paul Violet look there it is theres Orburg city. Let's go." Dawn said as she drug me and Paul along with her in order to get there quickly.

" Nurse Joy we need a bedroom." Dawn said super hyped up.

" Ok how many beds?" Nurse joy said as she grabbed a pencil and a peice of paper from the desk.

Dawn was about to say 2 when Paul cut in and said " 3 please."

Dawn dragged Paul over to the side and asked " What was that for I thought you said we could sleep together Paul?"

" I said 3 so Nurse Joy wont start asking questions and force us in a 3 bed bedroom." Paul said. Smart he has thought this through.

" Hey violet do you want to help me train it would be a double knock out because 1. I would get to train for my next contest and 2. You would get to Train for your Gym battle." Dawn said with those big puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't say no.

" Sure that would be fun. So when is your next contest?" I asked her as I was geting ready to go train with Dawn I looked over and saw Paul standing in the door way. 'Probably going to watch us train.'

" Well its in Spiral Town* and its a double contest which means you have to use 2 pokemon." Dawn said all excited. " Espeon Churubi spotlight. Alright Churubi this is you contest daybue."

"Churubi!" It squealed happily.

" Ok Chimchar Absol your in charge!" I yelled while throwing my pokeballs in the air. " Alright Dawn let's check Churubi's moves."

**Churubi's moves**

**Tackle**

**Magical leaf**

**Grass whistle**

**Solar beam**

" Those moves are awsome churubi. Ok are you two ready?" Dawn asked as she go ready to perform an attack.

" Hey Dawn who are you useing in the performance round?" I asked as I was takeing good care of my egg.

" Gardevouir and Empoleon. why?" Dawn asked as she cocked her head to the right.

" Why don't you go ahead and bring them out so they can watch the battle. That way they can help you later on with their battles in future contests and go ahead and bring out lopunny so she can watch as well." I suggested as I also got ready for battle when suddenly there was rustleing in the bushes both me, Dawn, and Paul looked and saw the cutest little eevee ever. " AAAAHHHHHH IT'S SO CUTE! OK ABSOL LETS GO!" I screamed.

"But what about our battle?" Dawn asked.

"Later I'm going to go catch that Eevee. Let's go Absol, Chimvhar." I said as I got ready to attack. "Absol use dark pulse and chimchar use ember." The cutie little eevee dodged and used shadow ball. "Dodge and use dig chimchar. Absol use Razor wind." That time I got it so I took out a pokeball and used it. " GO POKEBALL!"

_***WIGGLE***_

_***WIGGLE***_

_***WIGGLE***_

_***CLICK***_

"YESS I JUST CAUGHT AN EEVEE!" I screamed jumping up and down. " Ok Dawn lets have that battle tomorrow please Absol; and Chimchar are tired and I can't just use Eevee."

" Ok that's fine... Paul will you have a battle with me?" Dawn asked while looking up at my big brother with big doe eyes. I giggle as I looked at my brothers face it was priceless my giggled died down when I saw what they did next.

"EEEWWWW SERIOUSLY DO YOU TWO HAVE TO KISS WHIL I'M HERE!? Oh well have your moment I don't care right now I got me an Eevee. YAY!" I said while looking away from my big brothers smooch fest with Dawn.

* * *

***= Spiral Town Just outside of Orburg City you take a path that splits in 2 1 takes you to Jubilife and the other takes you to Spiral Town.**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**3. Egg**

**4. Eevee**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

**Thanks for your time and paitence**

**~Gothicsasuhina2012**


	5. Eevee and the thunderstorm

**Chapter 5: The Eevee and the storm**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon i own violet and any other charecters that i created**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**3. Egg**

**5. ?**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**5. ?**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

**Warning: STRONG language**

* * *

***Last Time***

"YESS I JUST CAUGHT AN EEVEE!" I screamed jumping up and down. " Ok Dawn lets have that battle tomorrow please Absol; and Chimchar are tired and I can't just use Eevee."

" Ok that's fine... Paul will you have a battle with me?" Dawn asked while looking up at my big brother with big doe eyes. I giggle as I looked at my brothers face it was priceless my giggled died down when I saw what they did next.

"EEEWWWW SERIOUSLY DO YOU TWO HAVE TO KISS WHIL I'M HERE!? Oh well have your moment I don't care right now I got me an Eevee. YAY!" I said while looking away from my big brothers smooch fest with Dawn.

* * *

*NOW*

Great it was raining hard. We had to stay in the pokemon center until it quit. I released eevee, chimchar, and absol from their pokeballs and fed them I also pampered them a little bit. I was in the middle of brushing absols coat when all of a sudden I heard this horrible cry for help it sounded like it was a cry for help so I ran out of the safety of the pokemon center and I went into the storm to look for the cry for help. Well I can tell you 1 thing... my brother did NOT like that 1 bit.

" VIOLET WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Paul screamed as he saw me running into the storm. I ignored him and kept running towards the tiny cry for help.

" I hear something Paul it sounds like a cry for help." I said as I kept running until I was at the edge of the forest. I looked over at the pokemon center and saw both Paul and Dawn running towards me Dawn had empoleon out to protect them.

" WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING VIOLET YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED?!" Paul said while hugging me close to him. I wiggled free as I heard that tiny cry again. I ran out of my protective brothers arms and ran towards an opening with a huge lake in the middle of it. In the middle of the lake was a very small rock and on it was the cry that I heard. A small eevee was shivering to death and it looked so scared. I did a very stupid thing to do in the middle of a storm. I took my coat off and dove into the rapidly flowing water in order to save the poor little eevee. " DAMN IT VIOLET!" Was the last thing I heard Paul say when I heard a tiny splash I focused all my attention to the rock that the eevee was sitting on seconds ago. When I looked at that rock I saw NO eevee! I looked up ahead and saw the tiny pokemon desperatly struggleing to stay at the surface. That was all I needed to see until adrenalin started pumping threw me deasprete to save the little eevee. I was able to get to the eevee and put it on the top of my head. As it got comfortable on the top of my head I clung to a medium sized rock in the middle of the lake. I suddenly saw something blue and something purple.

" SHARPEDO HURRY UP AND GET CLOSER. HANG ON VIOLET!" I heard Paul say as me and the eevee was being lifted up and held close to a clothed chest. " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING IDIOT WE COULD HAVE HAD DAWN USE EMPOLEON TO SAVE THIS EEVEE BUT INSTEAD YOU DECIDE TO JUMP INTO A LAKE IN THE MIDDLE OF A THUNDERSTORM. But i'm glad my baby sis is ok." He said while hugging me in a tight embrace. I looked down at the shivering eevee in my arms I desided that catching it may be the right thing to do it will be able to keep the eevee safe frome the harsh rain and I would get a new friend.

"Eevee?" I whispered looking into the small eevee's terrified eyes. " Do you wabt to come along with me?"

It looked at me for a moment then smiled and nodded its head weakly. It was then that I realized that it was a baby eevee. Damn Umbreon and espeon are going to keep a close eye on this eevee. I pulled out the pokeball from my back pocket and gently taped it on her head. I caught me an eevee. We headed back to the pokemon center and nurse Joy came up to me with a small box and eevee's pokeball. I opened the box and saw that it was a water stone.

" Nurse Joy why are you giving me this water stone?" I askedas I stared at the blue stone with bubbles inside.

"While I was doing tests on eevee it looked around and saw all the eevee evolutions we had hanging up in the room it was stareing intently at the vaporeon picture. I think that it was trying to find a water stone to evolve but go trapped and is now terrified of water and water type pokemon. I am giving you this stone to hang onto when ever eevee is ready." She exp[lained while she handed me a blanket.

" Thank you nurse Joy." I said as I was trampled by all 4 of my pokemon. " I'm sorry I worried you guys but I couldn't leave eevee in the middle of a storm. Oh and this is the Eevee I saved in the storm." I said while picking up said eevee and gently petting its back while her head was snuggled up against me.

" Violet please don't do anything stupid like that again." Paul said as both he and Dawn engulfed me in a huge hug eventually we all fell asleep in each others arms.

_*** Nearby***_

_**" I will have you my purple and blue princesses. I will have you soon." A shadowy figure disappeared into the trees.**_

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry that it took this long I was caught up in school and my other stories and I was also sick for a while.**

**Violet: At least she is better now and her school work is almost complete**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**3. Egg**

**4. Eevee**

**5. Eevee**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**5. Sharpedo**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

**Thanks for your time and paitence**

**Again I am SO SO SO SORRY that it took so long. I am still recovering from my sickness I just had an allergic reaction but I have a severe case... I am allergic to Lobster. My aunt did not know this and I, thinking that it was crab, ate some. don't worry I ha my eppipen and it was a small bit but now my aunt knows LOBSTER IS BANNED !**

**~Gothicsasuhina2012**


	6. Scrambled hatching and the perv returns!

**Chapter 6: Scrambled hatchling and the perv returns!**

**Me: ok here's how its going to work out. I am only going to focus on 1 story 2 stories tops and try to get them done before I start on any more. So please keep a close watch on the following 2 stories:**

**Violet: Drum roll please *drum roll***

**Me: Violet's journey and Unova's new travellers**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon i own violet and any other charecters that i created**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**3. Egg**

**4. eevee (Baby) *Espeon and Umbreon feel like her parents***

**5. eevee**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**5. sharpedo**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

* * *

***Last Time***

"While I was doing tests on eevee it looked around and saw all the eevee evolutions we had hanging up in the room it was stareing intently at the vaporeon picture. I think that it was trying to find a water stone to evolve but go trapped and is now terrified of water and water type pokemon. I am giving you this stone to hang onto when ever eevee is ready." She exp[lained while she handed me a blanket.

" Thank you nurse Joy." I said as I was trampled by all 4 of my pokemon. " I'm sorry I worried you guys but I couldn't leave eevee in the middle of a storm. Oh and this is the Eevee I saved in the storm." I said while picking up said eevee and gently petting its back while her head was snuggled up against me.

" Violet please don't do anything stupid like that again." Paul said as both he and Dawn engulfed me in a huge hug eventually we all fell asleep in each others arms.

_*** Nearby***_

_**" I will have you my purple and blue princesses. I will have you soon." A shadowy figure disappeared into the trees.**_

* * *

*NOW*

Just as I expected Umbreon and Espeon are watching my baby eevee like a hawk they are so protective of her. Like her parents even.

" Soon I will be battling Roark the gym leader. Let's see g-" I was cut off by a chest I open my eyes and see that it is that creepy coordinator that battled what was his name... Recardo. The second I see him I imediatly backed away and stood beind a furious Paul and a terrified Dawn.

" Why hello my purple haired maiden how have you been baby?" He asked in a sickly way.

" YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND GIRLFRIEND YOU SIKO DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Paul screamed as he pushed me and Dawn behind him. Paul looked not at all happy.

" Oh I'm not after Dawn I am after the little cutie with the purple hair, but it wil have to wait because I have a gym battle." He said while heading towards the gym. WHAT THE HELL?! I thought the sicko did contests. GREAT! now I have to see him at the sinnoh league. Just as I was about to storm over to him and pound him. I noticed that my egg glowed so I turned to Paul.

" Paul! Paul! Look! Look! my egg is starting to hatch lets go to the pokemon center.

*at the center*

" Nurse joy is it ready to hatch yet?" I asked stareing intently at my egg.

" yep it should hatch any mom-" Nurse Joy was cut off to my egg glowing very brightly and revealing it to be a Riolu.

"AAAAHHH! You are so cute." I said while checking my purple pokedex.

_**Riolu the emination Pokemon. Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night.**_

"Hello my cute little Riolu." I said gently while picking the little cutie up and squishing it. I checked the pokedex to find out that it was a girl riolu so I pulled out one of my black ribons with purple hearts and tied it to one of its ears. IT LOOKED SOOO CUTE! She jumped in my hands and cuddled to me. " Alright it is time to challenge the gym leader."

*To gym battle final match* (sorry it is really late and I am lazy)

" It was a good battle onix. . . Go Rampardos." Roark said throwing his last pokeball. I was to into the battle to check my pokedex.

" You're in charge Absol." I saved Absol for last because Absol knows water pulse. "Water Pulse on the ground then use Dark Pulse." I said as I saw the feil being charge up from the Dark Pulse I knew that if I use moonlight then I can get Absol's attack power up more and with the energy from the Dark Pulse spread across the feild, and thanks to water pulse it is not going anywere, not only will Absol get more power by absorbing it but Rampardose will take a little bit of damage as well. I analyzed this plan very thoughtfully. "Use moonlight now then use water pulse." I looked over at Dawn and her eyes were spakleing with new ideas for her contests.

" Doge and use head smash." Roark said.

" Spin and use dark pulse then finish it with water pulse." I said as I saw my plan unfolding before my very own eyes. 5 seconds of the 2 pokemon glareing at each other and Rampardos fell to the grounf KO'D.

" Congradulations on wining the Coal badge." Roark said as he gave me my 1st gym badge.

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry that it took this long I was caught up in school and my other stories and I was also sick for a while.**

**Violet: At least she is better now and her school work is almost complete**

**Violet's pokemon**

**1. Chimchar**

**2. Absol**

**3. Riolu**

**4. Eevee (Baby)**

**5. Eevee**

**Paul's Pokemon**

**1. Torterra**

**2. Umbreon**

**3. Weavile**

**4. Gallade**

**5. Sharpedo**

**Dawn's pokemon**

**1. Empoleon**

**2. Espeon**

**3. Lopunny**

**4. Gardevouir (sp?)**

**5. Cherubi**

**Badges**

**1. Coal**

**Thanks for your time and paitence**

**HI ITS ME AGAIN I JUST FOUND OUT A FEW DAYS AGO THAT I AM ALLERGIC TO SOMETHIG ELSE GINGER BREAD... YEA I KNOW WEIRD ALLERGY BUT THAT'S ME WEIRD... BUT I DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER EATEN IT UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO I THOUGHT Y NOT... SO I TOOK 1 BITE AND I STARTED TO BREAK OUT THANK GOODNESS WE GOT TO THE DOCTORS IN TIME TO GIVE ME A DIFERRENT EPPIPIN... HUH I WONDER WHAT ELSE I'M ALLERGIC TO?**

**~Gothicsasuhina2012**


End file.
